


Part ka mid ah 3

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Part ka mid ah 3

Marka ay by Brienne ee baabuurka buluug istaagay, iyada oo u jeestay Jaime leh ugu eegaan dheelku on wejigeeda. Jaime giigiijiyo batee, laakiin waxba yiri iyo sugayay, iyada oo si ku hadlaan. Waxay ku qoslay, kadibna yiri, "Sidaas, ayaan filan karaa adiga iyo Ilyn u noqon oo hooskii aan mar kale berri?"

Jaime gulped, laakiin billaabeen inay isaga taagan isku dayay iyo run by - Maraxalda hawlgalka, diidi, diidi! "Waa maxay ee toddobada Hells Angels yihiin hadalladan aad isku saabsan, Brienne? Waxaan wax ka fiican noqon aad hooskii, ayaan kuu balan."

Brienne uun mar kale ku qoslay, waana lagu sameeyo Jaime qalbigiisa qaban boodid a funny ee laabtiisa. "Waa hagaag, gadood ka, waxa ay leeyihiin habka adigu aad, sidii caadiga ahayd.", Brienne isaga u sheegay, dhoola isaga at. "Laakiin, haddii aadan ku dhici la ii habka mar kale berri socday, laga yaabo inaad sidoo kale hadal ii yimaado." Fiiri A yaab leh tallaabay wejigeeda, iyo iyada oo si aamusnaan yiri, "Waxaan aad seegtay, Jaime. Waxaan doonayaa inaan noo noqon saaxiibada mar kale. "

Jaime dareemay erayada ku dhegi oo dhuunta, laakiin wuxuu maqlay reply codka, "Waxaan doonayaa in aad u, Brienne. Haddii aan dhici noqon degaanka, ayaan in ay joojiyaan doontaa oo waxaad ku tidhaahdaa hello." Cersei aan dhaqso karin isaga at kulan Rasa, iyagu ma ay tagaan dugsiga ka mid ah ka dib oo dhan.

Brienne ee smile ahaa wax ugu ifka ee la dhigto, iyo Jaime dareemay isaga qudhiisa dib u ilka. "Waxay u egtahay wanaagsan. Well, waxaan u baahan tahay si aad u hesho guriga ama aabbahay bilaabi doonaan in ay la yaabi meesha aan joogo. Habeen wanaagsan, Jaime."

"Haa, aad hesho on guriga. Dumarka Young waa in aanay noqon dambe this habeenkii, xitaa ma dumarka aad u eg.", Jaime caraysiiyo. Wuxuu ogaa Brienne ahaa tomboy ah iyo qaatay iyo kibirka ahaantii in, sidaas darteed ayuu lahaa waxaa beddelay nooc ah kaftan iyaga u dhexeeya marka ay ahaayeen carruur. Brienne u muuqday in la xasuusto in oo ku qoslay.

"Xidhay, aad. Dambe ayaan idin arki doonaa berrito." Waxa ay ahayd hadal, ma su'aal, iyo Jaime ogaadeen inuu lahaa runtii waxaa la arkaya Brienne Tarth berri iyo, ilaahyo diyaar, maalin walba in ka dib.

"Runtii aad Habeen wanaagsan doonaan., Brienne."

Jaime ku jeestay oo ku socday si uu gaariga. Wuxuu sugayay ilaa Brienne lahaa la dhigto ee tagay ka hor inta aan gurigaygii aado, iyo haddii uu ka dhacay in ay qaataan inta badan waddo la mid ah sida ayay yeelaysay si loo hubiyo in ay guriga ka helay hagaagi, iyo sidoo kale, bal yaa isaga u eedayn karaa? Ka dib markii sano marka laga reebo, oo isagu wuxuu lahaa shot a at helitaanka saaxiibkii jir ah dib, iyo, haddii uu ciyaaray kaararka uu xaq u leeyahay, waxaa laga yaabaa in la midnimada ayuu noqon lahaa nin nasiib leh, kuwaas oo helay in ay qayb ka mid ah Brienne ee dunida noqon.


End file.
